Veela Destiny Always Entwined
by EkjotKaur
Summary: What the hell is going on? Was Hermione Granger, a beautiful veela? Was her mate Draco Malfoy aka her enemy? Was he, most wanted guy, gonna fall for her. Well yes if he had a secret. Dramione veela. Warning: WORST STORY, DO NOT READ OR REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**What the hell is going on? Well I have just known that I am a vela and so I have a mate and well that bloody mate of mine is the bloody... **

**...Flashback...**

**I woke up in the morning feeling a bit giddy. I had pain on my arms and legs so I kicked off the covers and went to take tablets. After that I went for a perfect bath and wore my lovely sundress with multiple colours and my shoes. **

**I went downstairs and saw a flash of white hair. When I moved closer, I saw Dumbledore. I thought I was to get some good news and was happy. I went close and said good morning**

**He said "ah! Here is Hermione, lady I came here for two things, first you are the head girl and second, that you are a vela. Your grandmother would know this but she died long before your father was born. Your father did not possess any powers but you have. I will remove the spell spoiling your beauty." **

**He said a spell and I felt like lots of powers had come to me then I practically shouted "you lied to me all these. That fucking malfoy always tormented me saying mudblood and you lied, lied, lied"**

"**Dear Hermione, no one knew before the ministry saw unusual powers from this block and when they researched, they found that you are vela"**

**...end of flashback...**

**I just said nothing and went back into my room. I went to the dresser and saw myself looking not at all like me. I was no more skinny but was having perfect slim body with hint of abs on them. I had blonde hair which had elegant curls just at the end. **

**It was beautiful but then t clicked me. Who was my mate? Well maybe Ron. But what if it was not Ron? I just remembered I had to go to Hogwarts so I packed up and apparated without telling.**

**When I walked inside I was greeted in an unusual manner. Every boy and girl was staring at me and boys were usually checking on me. When I saw a familiar glimpse of blonde hair, my heart jumped out. Then I saw Harry and Ron there I ran to them and hugged them both. **

"**Hey! How are you? By the way, where's Ginny?"They had shock plastered on their face**

"**Here"**

**I ran and hugged my bff. I dragged her to a compartment and told her everything unaware of Harry and Ron listening. **

"**So that explains your new look. You know I am really tensed and excited about your mate" that teen replied**

"**Me too" **


	2. Chapter 2: A Reaisation

Then I remembered, I had to go to the head compartment to talk to the new head boy. It must have been Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin whom I like a lot because he is always kind unlike the other arrogant, proud, selfish, self observing gits.

I bid them good bye after clearing that Harry &amp; Ron would shut up and went away. I felt people burning a hole in my back but I did not give a shit. Then he came, the person I decided to make fun of.

"Hi! Where is such a beauty going?" he set his jaw firm preventing from falling but Crabbe and Goyle could not hide their emotions. "By the way, who are you?"

I slightly chuckled. "Woo Malfoy; I didn't know you were so idiotic. And last time I checked, I was Hermione Granger and you the disgusting prat Draco Malfoy"

Now he couldn't stop himself. He was staring at me in a nauseous manner and I felt happy, finally slapping him on cheeks. I hated him. Draco made me sick.

Wait did I call him Draco? I wasn't sure what to do I hated hated him. I ran away from there and went inside the compartment and sat down forgetting about him.

Then the door opened and I greeted the person without seeing him actually. He greeted with a lively voice which I recognised not as his. I looked up and saw Draco staring me with a smirk. I felt lively, I walked up to him and said in a friendly manner "Hi!"

"Hi! Mudblood" he sneered casually.

My chance to get to him. I casually walked closer to him and said "Draco dear, don't you know, I am not a Mudblood and am a veela so might use that word for someone else"

He looked shocked, surprised and happy. I walked away, not knowing why I did it, why it felt bad to be away from him, why why why why? I pushed away the thoughts and sat down to eat in the great hall.

**Couple of hours later**

I was walking away from the librury. I was bored and don't know why had a feeling to see Draco no Malfoy. I went to the astronomy tower and a great smell entered.

It was rich cologne with a flavour of wood and muscular like hell. I found myself walking towards it.

When I opened the doors, I found my dread waiting for me. WARNING: DRACO MALFOY WAS STANDIND THERE. One voice said, _walk away _other,_ stay and want. _I was hell of confused. Feeling mused inside me and I felt the need.

Then no idea how Dra-Malfoy walked towards me. He held my hand and asked "Well, if you are a veela, then you would be having a mate tell me who is it"

I found myself telling the truth "I don't know who my mate is Draco. Well, I'd like to go to bed now. goodbye" I kissed him on the cheek(No idea why) and walked away.

Then it clicked me, _Draco he he he was my mate_


	3. Chapter 3

**Next DAy in the** **great hall**

I was really mad at the fates for doing this to me. Hell, Draco Malfoy. No one else is there?

In the great hall Harry and Ron asked me if I had found my mate. I lied to them but I told my soul friend ginny about him everything that took place yesterday. I was not happy at all. Draco would never accept me. I will have to die.

Then the same masculine smell came to me. The said person had arrives. Unwantedly I found my head snapping up. I had almost memorised his walk. The flaunting walk he does. I saw him sit between that slut pansy and blaise, his bestie. As soon as he sat down that pug faced idiot closed up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

I was furious I waited him to send her away but he did nothing. Instead he let her hands wander on his body and himself put them on her waist. This was enough for me. I don't know what came to me but I growled and hurriedly left the great hall. I went to the closest balcony from there and tears came down my cheeks. I was badly hurt.

He had stabbed my heart. Like bellatrix had written mud blood on my arm.

Then the smell hit me again. He was there somewhere close toooo close. I turned on the sound of footsteps and saw the perfectly shaved face of Draco Malfoy behind me. He asked"why did you go from the great hall?"

I told him it was nothing. He smirked and asked me weather I had found my my mate. I told him that I had found him but I wasn't going to tell him. That he would die hearing the name.

He smiled and said." Aren't you confused why I am talking to you. That to as if you are my friend?"

I said I indeed was. Then told him that hope was my mate. The person I was longing person tho nearly killed me just by being with pansy.

He smirked and came closer. My breath was stuck. He said" you know what hermione, I myself am a veela. My father had his mate as my mum narcissa and I am having my mate as you"

Then he kissed me. All my thoughts ran away and I just focused on kissing him. I broke the kiss and asked him weather he was saying the truth.

He said "truly I love you. Ever since that awesome punch you gave me. Your touch **made** me feel in heaven. That day I realised you were my mate. So Mia, will you be my girlfriend "

"Yes"

_That was all these lovebirds needed from each other_

**Sorry for not uploading for so much time. Now I know you missed me. Sorrrrrryyyyyyyy**

**read my other stories too if you liked this one**


End file.
